


Burnt

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you get images like that out of your mind?" After seeing that burns victim Greg needed comfort from Nick. And then it's his turn to return the favour and help his cowboy escape the nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Greg rolled over for about the tenth time, and Nick sighed softly.

'Go to sleep Greg.' He whispered. Greg just turned over again, looking at the older man. He smiled reassuringly, tiredly, and Greg felt the electricity shoot through him at the sight of that smile.

'Can't sleep.' He whispered back. 'Every time I close my eyes I see her face.' He went on. 'How do you turn that off?'

'You don't.' Nick answered. 'The day you stop remembering their faces, you're no good at this job; you need to remember why we do it.' He added, running a hand down Greg's cheek.

'So what do I do?' Greg asked. Nick smiled, and Greg blushed; he knew that look well and it still made him as nervous as a schoolboy.

'Close your eyes.' Nick whispered, gently coaxing Greg to turn his back to him. Greg did as he was told, but as soon as he'd closed those perfect brown eyes, the image of the woman was there. 'Keep them closed.' Nick whispered, when he saw Greg wincing. 'You just make yourself see something else.'

'Like?' Greg prompted, but he knew where Nick was going.

'Remember the time I coated your cock in honey and licked it clean?' Nick whispered, wrapping his arms around Greg and spooning the younger man. 'You came so hard you passed out; scared me to death.' He went on, chuckling softly. 'But you got your own back.'

'The cherries...' Greg whimpered, suddenly painfully hard inside his boxers. He pushed back into Nick's groin, but if the older man found this as much of a turn on as Greg his cock showed no signs of it.

'You filled me up so good, thought it would take you hours to get them all out again. Always knew that tongue of yours could work magic.' Nick replied. 'And remember that time you spent your whole day off watching porn; you wouldn't even let me get to the bedroom – just took me in the hallway.'

'Only a wimp requires a soft surface for sex.' Greg groaned. Nick chuckled, the sound vibrating through him.

'Remember the time you gave me the freaking amazing blowjob in the backseat of the car, while we were meant to be at a scene, and I wanted to return the favour but you'd already cum.'

'I love how you taste. Just the feel of you flooding my mouth was enough to get me off.' Greg whispered.

'That's what you do.' Nick whispered, gently running a hand through Greg's soft hair. 'When you close your eyes, you think of something else; something better.' He went on. Greg turned to face him, drawing him into a deep kiss. 'Now sleep Greg.'

'You expect me to sleep after that?' Greg scoffed.

'Well, I've been awake for 16 hours straight, so I'm going to sleep.' Nick smirked. 'Whatever you wanna do, try not to keep me up.' He added. Greg groaned, frustrated, but curled up in Nick's arms to sleep.


	2. Grave Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to check which of these episodes happened first so this might be out-of-sequence, but just go with it.

Nick tossed and turned, kicking at the sheets as his nightmare took a hold of him for the third night in a row. Greg sighed, rolling over to look at his boyfriend.

'Nicky.' He whispered, running a hand down his back. 'Wake up, Nicky.'

Nick gasped as he came back to his senses, eyes snapping open. Greg saw the terror and tears even before Nick was fully awake.

'G!' Nick gasped, sobs bubbling out of his throat. Greg just nodded silently, pulling the older man into his arms.

'I'm right here.' He whispered against Nick's hair. 'Do you wanna tell me about it?'

'It's just that box and I'm running out of air.' Nick sobbed against Greg's chest. 'G, I'm scared.'

'I know.' Greg smiled gently, kissing Nick's tears away. 'Do you remember what you said to me, when I was scared?'

'I told you to think about something else. You shoulda punched me; it's easier said than done.'

'Yes I should, and yes it is.' Greg answered. 'But I listened to you, because I love you; close your eyes and listen to me, Nicky.'

Nick obliged his boyfriend, letting his eyes slip closed even as the tears continued rolling down his cheeks.

'Remember our first night: I so badly wanted to taste you but you wouldn't let me. I thought I'd die if I couldn't taste you; your breath became mine and your body trembled and I finally got to savour the taste of your skin.' Greg whispered. 'It was like Christmas.'

'Remember that day I tied you down and took everything I wanted. I thought you'd kill me, but you couldn't even move by the time I was finished.' Greg chuckled. Nick smiled at the memory.

'I was scared too Nicky.' Greg whispered. 'When you were underground,' he began, 'I would have given a year of my life just to be able to touch you again. I thought I would never get another chance to kiss you. When Gris pulled you out of the godforsaken hole I thought...'

'Marry me.' Nick whispered, eyes fluttering open again.

'What?' Greg asked, looking down into Nick's teary eyes.

'You were scared, G; scared because you didn't want to lose me. I don't want to lose you either. And I want the whole world to know that. Marry me.' Nick repeated.

'Did you think about that while you were...?'

'I planned it slightly more romantic than this; dinner, you know, candles, wine. But G...please don't keep me waiting. Just say no if you don't want to...'

'Nick.' Greg interrupted. 'How could I not want you? How could anyone?' He smiled. 'I love you, Nick Stokes. Yes.' He whispered.

'Say that again.'

'You first.'

'Marry me.'

'Yes.' Greg repeated. 'Do you think you can sleep now?'

'I think I could sleep a thousand nights, just knowing that you're going to be mine forever.' Nick smiled. 'Will you hold me, G?'

'For the rest of my life.' Greg nodded; pulling Nick into his arms.


End file.
